Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Ica321
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens and threatens to destroy not only the Labyrinth but the entire Underground, it's up to Sarah and Jareth to stop it. But first, Jareth must convince the erstwhile Champion that she's neither dreaming nor insane. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, its characters, or anything related to it.**

This couldn't be happening. Really, it was impossible. Not to mention insane. That must be it she had finally gone off the deep end. Trotted off into Lala Land and forgot to even say goodbye. After all, she couldn't literally be staring at the front of the Labyrinth. It had been a dream, maybe. No definitely a dream, a nightmare even. Besides it had been nearly 6 years since she had the original dream and she hadn't even thought about it for the last three. She sat down at the top of the little hill she had appeared on, the same as had been in the dream, her back resting on the tree, which had grown some; there was no clock with thirteen hands on it this time, though. There was no 'him', either. She adjusted the satchel she still had with her, making sure she hadn't bruised the three peaches she'd placed in it. She'd taken to carrying some around with her for whenever she got hungry. As she sat, she thought back on the events leading up to her apparent break with reality.

After the dream, she had changed, she'd grown up. She truly loved her little brother (what if something ever really had happened to him?) and treasured him for the precious thing he was. She understood it really wasn't Karen's fault that things had gone badly for her parents, nor was Karen the evil step-mother Sarah had always made her out to be. They never became as close as a mother and daughter but they were friendly with each other and had even had a couple of heart to heart conversations.

In the weeks following the dream, when she had still believed it really happened, she had tried to call on her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, even the Goblin King, himself when she was getting really desperate, but nothing ever happened. Her mirror was just a mirror and Sarah was just an ordinary high school girl. Well, mostly ordinary. She still loved fantasy, even if she didn't let it consume her life, having decided that's why she'd thought a dream was reality in the first place. She never really had any interest in guys, no one compared to the man in her dream. She had a few close friends who she cherished above all else. She also developed an exceeding fondness for peaches, which she really couldn't account for given that she'd never really liked them before and the dream should have turned her off them for good. And if she ever saw random creatures running off with a sock from the dryer or a piece of her homework or any number of random artifacts, she chalked it up to being stressed or tired or having had too much caffeine.

Later, when she had thought about the dream, she always wondered what he had meant at the end. What did "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" mean? If it meant what it sounded like Sarah would have been overjoyed, she had begun to feel something akin to love for the Goblin King. She had been certain, then, that it had been a diversion to make her to forget the words to undo the world, but the look on his face when she rejected him told a different story. Although, she had always concluded to herself, he couldn't have honestly expected her to say yes. After all, she had to save her brother, even if it broke her own heart to do it.

After high school, Sarah went to a local college and was working toward a degree in literature and children's fiction. She worked for the public library and had already started writing children's books using her friends from her dream as characters. Though she had her own apartment, she came home most weekends and this time was no exception. Or else, it shouldn't have been. She had been a little anxious about the upcoming midterms and had thought about not coming home so that she could study more. Besides she was extremely tired having gone to bed at 3 a.m. and been woken up two hours later by her roommate who needed a lift to the airport. By the time Sarah had gotten back, she had to get ready for class. On the other hand, she had promised Toby she would come see his "brand new, totally awesome" bike, and she didn't want to disappoint him. So off she went, thinking maybe she would just go home early.

She had arrived at the old house to find the lights out, while it was odd she wasn't especially worried. Karen and her dad didn't know when she would show up and so had probably gone out for dinner; it was only around seven o'clock. She used her key to unlock and open the front door, stepping in to find herself facing the Labyrinth. This as discussed was impossible.

Sarah had fallen asleep musing about whether or not she had really gone mad or was just so sleep deprived she couldn't remember going to bed. She really preferred to think she was just that tired and would awaken in the morning refreshed, probably still at her parents' house, and ready to face whatever the world would throw at her. Of the two options it was less likely to ruin her dreams of being a popular author.

She awoke to the sound of the Labyrinth gated opening, two sets of footfalls and a voice she could imagine saying "You gets in there!" talking.

"I just don't sees why wez come out here, yours Highness." The voice complained. "Yez had these gates barred and locked years ago. Not even thems pesky fairies come out here anymore. No ones to bother or bite, I's guess."

"I know. I know. It's just, I just keep feeling the Labyrinth telling me there's something important out here. And with all the trouble we've had lately, first with the mists that spring causing people to attack their neighbors, then those earthquakes, I can't find source of. I know they're magical but that's about it. I figure if the Labyrinth thinks there's something important out here, I should check on it." Walking out of the gates they both turned to face the Labyrinth walls, thinking maybe there was some sort of fissure in them, some crack in the magic that is the Labyrinth. "Anyway, it's not your place to question your king, Higgle." His voice still sounded like perfection to Sarah.

"Hoggle!" the dwarf responded vehemently.

"Yes." was the smooth reply. Jareth smirked, even as his eyes continued scanning the Labyrinth walls.

"And if I's never questioned you, we'ds both have been killed too many times to count. Fer someone of yer age, yez would of thought you'dz learned not to goad a dragon the day after its eggs hatch. Or play Goblins dice with the Fates. Nots to mention that incident last year with the Nereids." Hoggle shook his head over the sheer amount of mischief and folly his liege had managed to either find or create in the last 6 years.

"What happened with the Nerieds?" Sarah had come down from her spot on the hill while the two were looking at the Labyrinth walls. So long as she was in a dream or gone mad she might as well make an adventure of it. She thought it was amazing that her voice was steady, even a little cocky when she spoke. Inside she had become complete mush. Even knowing she was in the same dream world again, she hadn't actually expected to see him. He was exactly as she remembered. Fly away hair in white blond and blue streaks. His eyes were the same agelessly deep and piercing, one blue, one brown. The upturned eyebrows, pointed ears, and sharp teeth that marked him as a Fae of royal blood. The sparkle of magic on and around him that she had thought was glitter in the first dream.

At the sound of her voice they both spun to face her. Shock written over their faces. When Hoggle finally realized who stood there he glanced at his king to gauge his reaction, by that time Jareth had regained his composure. The king had put on his haughtiest mask; the self assured smile, the cocky stance, arms crossed, nose in the air. Trying to pretend as if he didn't care who was there. As if his one and only love, whom he'd been pining after for 6 years, whom he'd been trying to forget for 6 years, were not standing in front of him.

In truth, Jareth couldn't believe his eyes. She was here his Sarah; HIS Sarah was here, was standing in front of him, all grown up and absolutely stunning. Straight, long, deep brown hair caressing a heart shaped face. Jade green eyes filled with the same spark of life, determination, mischief and love that had drawn him to her 6 years ago. Mouth set in a slight, knowing smirk. Her alabaster skin with its slight smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheek bones was his definition of beauty. And she was back, back in the Labyrinth where she belonged.

But why was she back? She had wished no one away and no one had wished her away, he would have known immediately if that were the case. The Labyrinth must have brought her here itself, but for what reason? What possible danger might the Labyrinth have felt coming that it would bring the second most powerful being belonging to the Goblin Kingdom back from the Above?

_Author's Note: _

_Hey, so this is the beginning of my first ever fanfiction._

_Yes I do have a general direction for where it's going but suggestions would be greatly appreciated. It will pick up momentum as we go along, I know this chapter was slow and pretty much told you very little you didn't already know or could have guessed. _

_I make no promises as to when I will update, how long it will be or whether it will be good or not. I hope it will be often, long enough, and excellent, but what author doesn't hope for that._

_And I'm not sure I made Hoggle sound….Hoggle-y enough. I might just make him speak like a regular person and have all of you use your vivid imaginations to hear him as he supposed to sound. _

_Yes, the characters will be ooc, I doubt I would ever be able to change that even if I wanted to._

_Please be kind but honest if you review and please actually review, I won't know what I'm doing wrong if you don't. _

_Thanks bunches_

_Ica_


End file.
